The subject matter described herein relates generally to photovoltaic charging systems and, more particularly, to portable containers including photovoltaic cells.
Use of portable electronic devices is widespread and continues to grow. A portable electronic device requires electrical energy to function and, therefore, typically includes an energy storage device (e.g., a battery). During a period of high energy usage or an extended time away from a conventional energy source, an electronic device may deplete its energy storage device and become inoperable until connected to an energy source.
Existing photovoltaic charging systems provide a portable energy source for recharging an energy storage device of a portable electronic device. Further, some containers incorporate a photovoltaic charging system. However, a need exists for a self-contained photovoltaic charging pack that can be removably coupled to a carrying device.